Disturbance in Agustria/Script
Generation 1 Chapter 2: Disturbance in Agustria ' Chapter Narration ''Verdane has fallen to Grannvale. On orders from Belhalla, Sigurd governs the region from Evans Castle, with his newly-wed wife Deirdre ever at his side. However, Grannvale's actions in Verdane are ill received by neighboring Agustria. The lords of Agustria lead a storm of heated rhetoric denouncing Grannvale. To make matters worse, the renowned pacifistic Agustrian ruler, King Imuka, has been slain by an unknown hand. Imuka's successor to the Agustrian crown is his firstborn son, Prince Chagall. Even as the Agustrian crisis unfolds, the bulk of Grannvale's army remains in Isaach. And so, Chagall has given the lords his first command as their new king: invade Verdane. As the sole defender of Grannvales front, Sigurd once again finds himself in battle... Main Nordion * '''Eldigan: Lachesis, I'm leaving for Agusty. I can't rest until I've convinced King Chagall to end his foolish warmongering. * Lachesis: Please don't do it, brother! You know as well as I that Chagall murdered his father himself. You'll only be endangering yourself for a lost cause. He won't listen to you! * Eldigan: You mustn't say such things about your king! I, too, have heard the rumors of King Chagall's involvement, but they are just that: rumors. There remains no evidence against him. Surely, His Majesty will see reason in this matter, if I simply persuade him. * Lachesis: But- * Eldigan: Enough! I'll leave three of my finest knights here to defend Nordion, should the worst come to pass. Lachesis, you needn't look so sad. I will be back. I promise. I'm not about to abandon you in death. * Lachesis: Eldie... (Eldigan goes to Agusty) * Eldigan: Please, Your Majesty! Reconsider your militant ambitions. Your father before you worked so hard to build an era of peace with Grannvale. A war will only bring ruin to our people, bringing disgrace upon your good name for generations to come. I implore you: do not start a war! * Chagall: So it's you... Eldigan of Nordion. You dastard... My father adored you, and you used his trust to undercut me at every turn. But now, my father is no more... And long live the king of all Agustria! For years you've made me play the fool, and now, I will reward you in kind. Guards! Throw this man in the dungeon! * Eldigan: W-wait! Your Majesty, please- (Eldigan is taken away) * Chagall: Pfeh! Good riddance, the eyesore. Send my orders to Boldor at Heirhein: seize Nordion Castle! Once that nuisance is dealt with, we're clear to throw all we've got at Grannvale! * Manfroy: Your Majesty, King Chagall... I see you've made your decision at last. * Chagall: Manfroy? Yes, just as we agreed. Father is dead, and by my hand. ...There is no turning back now. Even so, I still don't know if we stand a chance. * Manfroy: Remember, Grannvale still adheres to that tawdry old peace treaty with you, and their entire army is distracted in Isaach. Strike now, and you could not possibly fail. * Chagall: You're right. The downfall of Grannvale will mark the rise of Agustria as Jugdral's new leading power! "Chagall, Emperor of the World"... I like the sound of that. * Manfroy: Hmhmhm... We can only hope your ambition will be rewarded. (Nordion) * Eve: Milady! We've received word that Lord Eldigan was arrested in Agusty! * Lachesis: What?! You must be joking! Oh... Why didn't I try harder... I shouldn't have let him go... * Eve: That isn't our only problem, milady. With Lord Eldigan gone, we need to be aware of Heirhein's movements. Knowing of his lordships absence, a strike from them is inevitable. After the Verdane incident, they're most likely out for revenge on us... Especially Lord Elliot. * Lachesis: Ugh, that Elliot... I can't believe how many times I've had to tell him I'm not interested in him. Smug, self-absorbed swine like him are the absolute worst! If only more men were cut from the same cloth as Eldie... It's too bad they aren't, else perhaps someone would stand a chance to marry me. Perhaps. * Eve: Er... Be that as it may, Lord Eldigan's Cross Knights are still dispatched to the north at Fort Silvail, well away from here. We three are all who remain. Nordion is vulnerable, and they know it. Rest assured, my brothers and I will do all we can to defend the castle, but the odds are against us. I'm sorry, milady. * Lachesis: Very well. Thank you, Eve. But please, look after yourselves. Don't waste your lives for me. Be sure to tell Eva and Alva that I'm sorry for this. * Eve: We are not worthy of such kind words, milady. Even so, Lord Eldigan handpicked us to defend you. Our lord gave us a task, and we will see it through. As paladins of Nordion, our lives are yours, no matter what. To our dying breaths, we live to defend you! Heirhein * Boldor: Let me get this straight. Eldigan ticked off the king and got himself a little prison time for his troubles? Ahahaha, that's perfect! Elliot! Lay siege to Nordion at once! Let's see some tears roll down Eldigan's Cheeks! * Elliot: With pleasure, Father! Evans * Oifey: Sire, we have trouble! It appears that Lord Eldgian has been taken prisoner and Nordion is under attack. I bear a message from Lady Lachesis, pleading for aid. * Sigurd: They've taken Eldigan?! Why... Why in the world would they treat a man so esteemed this way? Inform everybody to make ready. We ride for Nordion at once! No matter the cost, Lachesis needs us. He might never admit it, but Lachesis has always been dear to Eldigan. The loss of Lachesis would gravely wound him... * Deirdre: Milord... You're preparing for another battle, aren't you? * Sigurd: I'm sorry, Deirdre. I owe so much to Eldigan. I could never abandon his sister in a time like this. * Deirdre: I thought as much. I'm not about to stop you. No... I will accompany you. * Sigurd: What?! No, I can't allow that! I refuse to endanger you like this. * Deirdre: Milord, do you not remember our vows? You swore to never leave my side, and... I... I am... uneasy... I have a feeling that if you and I were to part, we would never find each other again... Please, grant me this. Let me stay by your side... * Sigurd: I'm sorry... you're right. I did promise. Very well! Let us ride together. But you mustn't leave my side. * Deirdre: I won't. Turn 1, Enemy Phase (Outside Heirhein) * Elliot: Lady Lachesis of Nordion, huh... I've been looking forward to this. She's been playing cruel games with my heart for years... But look how the tables have turned! I've an entire army behind me, against her insignificant guard. What could she possibly do? She's powerless to resist coming back to Heirhein with me! And who knows... Perhaps one day she'll admit she wants it. (Elliot's troops mobilize) * Philip: Our task is to form a defensive line. Don't let the enemy lure you from your post. Stand your ground! Understood? Anphony * Macbeth: So, Heirhein's finally made their move... Perfect. Release the brigands on the villages, as we arranged! Under the old king, you couldn't even dare to meddle in any of his property... Yet it is the easiest thing to cheat Chagall! Strip everything of worth you find and bring it back here. Leave no stone unturned! Mackily * Clement: Heirhein is going for Nordion's throat? Hm... who do I side with here? Let's wait and see how this unfolds. Instruct the men to remain where they are until the dust settles. Chulainn is defeated in the Arena * Chulainn: Hah... Heh... Nobody here's ever bested me before. Who in the world are you, anyway? The way you fought... You were brimming with spirit! Hm... I'd wager there's something you're here to fight for, right? All I've done is chase the money for all these years... But I look at you, and suddenly it all feels so meaningless. Hey, I don't suppose you're recruiting? Maybe using my blade for something real and grander then me is just what I need. Sigurd speaks with Lachesis * Lachesis: Sir Sigurd! Thank goodness you're here! Things were looking so bleak for a moment... * Sigurd: I'm glad to see you're safe, Lachesis. What about Eldigan? Is he still being held? * Lachesis: Yes, he's still in Agusty... It's as if all the lords of Agustria have turned on us. Please, Sir Sigurd... Lend us your might No matter what it takes, my brother must be saved. * Sigurd: Of course. I've no fondness for bringing war to foreign lands, but in this case we've little choice. His Majesty, King Azmur, is aware of King Imuka's assassination, and of Chagall's hand in it. He's received word of Chagall's ambitions to invade Grannvale itself, and has already approved military action. His Majesty also believes Eldigan's rescue to be vital if we're to put an end to hostilities. Rest assured, Lachesis. I swear that I'll save Eldigan... Seizing Heirhein * Oifey: Heirhein is secure, sire. What are you thinking for our next move? Do we pull out? * Sigurd: Hm. The imminent danger has passed. Nordion should be safe, but Eldigan is still being held in the capital. Furthermore... * Oifey: Yes? * Sigurd: I'm hearing that the frontier towns in the central forests are grappling with bandit raids. We can't afford to leave them be. * Oifey: Agreed. It is crucial that we help the locals, that we might convince them we aren't their enemy. In that case, we must ride for the north at once. There's no time to waste. Let's go! (Enemy phase, Anphony) * Chagall: You imbecile! You turned your back on this crisis to line your own pockets, and now we've lost Heirhein! There had better be a good explanation for your behavior, Macbeth! * Macbeth: Er, um... My humblest apologies, Your Majesty! Forgive me, I beg of you! I've already sent out the order for Waltz's sellsword unit to move in at once. (Outside Anphony) * Voltz: Hrmph. There's the order to move in. Guess we don't 'ave much of a choice now. Bet he's gonna send us in, then 'ave his men turn tail right when we need 'em. I'm stayin' put till I see how this all plays out. Oi, Beowulf, how 'bout you? * Beowolf: Yeah, I ain't up for this at all, Voltz. That Macbeth swine really rubs me the wrong way. I'm this close to just walking off the job. * Voltz: You're a free man, Beowulf. If a job isn't right for you, you're free to quit it. That's the funny thing about mercenaries, innit? Today's pals are tomorrow's foes. * Beowolf: Amen to that. Hopefully we're not gonna end up enemies someday. Wouldn't have a hope in hell against you, would I? * Voltz: Heh... Ain't met anybody in the whole world who can take me! (Next turn, a central village) * Lewyn: What's going on, sir? What's that din outside? * Man: Well, well! The bard's still here, are you? You oughta get outta here. We've got bandits headed our way. * Lewyn: Bandits? Isn't the Agustrian army doing something about them? * Man: The army? Hah! That's rich, boy! The army's too busy with their little civil war to deal with our problems. Clearly that's more important than our safety. Actually, that's not all... Rumor is, the Lord of Anphony himself is pullin' the bandits' strings here. * Lewyn: Oh, you've gotta be kidding. That's it. That guy's gotta go. I'll go sort out the bandits, okay? Now, how big a reward'll be waiting here for me when I get back? * Man: Still full of hot air, are you? Just get outta here, wise guy. Nobody here's got the time to listen to you blowing your own horn. * Lewyn: Oh, come on! A little confidence would be nice! Eh, whatever... (The man leaves) * Silvia: Oi! Lewyn! Runnin' off behind my back now, are ya? * Lewyn: Silvia?! Damn! Er... I mean... you found me! * Silvia: Yeah, I found ya! You've had your fun with me, so you're just dumpin' me without so much as a goodbye? * Lewyn: Hey, careful with that tongue of yours! We barely just met here a week ago! We've only been out for dinner for... What, two or three times? You're a dancer. I'm a bard... There's not much else to it. * Silvia: But... But you called me adorable! That... That really meant a lot to me... * Lewyn: Er... Sometimes I just say things and don't really mean them... Oh, come on! Enough with the tears! Things'll probably get more than a bit rough out there, though. Think you'll be okay? * Silvia: Yeah! I like it rough! * Lewyn: Geez... She was crying here eyes out just a few seconds ago. It's like she never really grew up... * Silvia: Huh? * Lewyn: Er, nothing! Let's get going. Sigurd's army nears Anphony * Voltz: Right, it's show time! Boys, you know the drill. Surrender ain't an option. Let's show 'em how real men fight! (Next phase, north of Agusty) * Erinys: Oh, that must be Agusty Castle! I'd say we're due for a break. Hopefully we'll be able to find a lead on Prince Lewyn's whereabouts in town. Speaking with Beowolf with insufficient funds * Beowolf: Hey, you! If you're gonna hire me, ya need a cool 10,000 gold. What's that? Don't have it? Hit the road! Speaking with Beowolf with sufficient funds * Beowolf: Hey, you! Wanna hire my blade? 10,000 gold. Take it or leave it. ...Right, deal. You ain't gonna be disappointed. Seizing Anphony * Oifey: Sire, we have a visitor. Lord Filat of Belhalla seeks an audience. * Sigurd: Lord Filat, I presume? Thank you for coming. * Filat: Lord Sigurd, the Agustrian conflict has escalated into full-scale war, I see. How does this battle look at the moment? * Sigurd: We're faring well so far, somehow, but this hasn't been easy by any means. * Filat: Incidentally, Lord Sigurd, I regret to say that I come bearing bad news... * Sigurd: What happened? * Filat: Nasty rumors have emerged of late in the royal court... and they concern you. The rumors claim that, in concert with Quan of Leonster and Eldigan of Nordion, you are conspiring against the crown. This, it is said, is why you are harboring the prince of Isaach in your ranks. * Sigurd: What?! That's absurd! Who in the world could've started such nonsense... * Filat: Chancellor Reptor and Lord Lombard. * Sigurd: I see... I should have known, knowing their disdain for my father. Yet, to take that grudge so far... * Filat: Those two are ruled by their envy of your father's immense power as Prince Kurth's advisor, I'd say. They likely believe a Chalphy-controlled prince will strip them of their influence once he takes the throne. Fear and jealousy dominate their lives... Don't let your guard down against them. * Sigurd: Thank you, sir. I appreciate the warning. By the way, sir... Pray tell, how goes the Isaachian campaign? Is there an end in sight? * Filat: It seems there is indeed, from what we've heard. We expect the triumphant return of the prince and your father any day now. * Sigurd: Thank the gods Prince Kurth is safe. Losing him to this war would have dealt such a blow to Grannvale's future... I know my father worries so about how the Belhalla lineage would end with His Majesty's death, unmarried as he is. * Filat: Indeed. Before the war started, we were trying to hasten him to search for a wife. * Sigurd: If I may, is there a problem? * Filat: Indeed... The story behind this has been well known in the royal court for a long time now. Regrettable, His Higness struggles to move on from a long-lost love. * Sigurd: Really? Why did he never marry this person? * Filat: Well... Perhaps I ought to tell you the complete tale. This happened some twenty years ago. Prince Kurth had an affair with the duchess of Velthomer, a truly lovely woman as I recall. Duke Victor of Velthomer was... Well, he was a philanderer of the worst degree, and had countless lovers. The prince, of course, is nothing like him. He wished only to support the duchess at first, but the two soon fell deeply in love. Victor was distraught, needless to say. He penned a letter denouncing the pair, then he took his own life. The duchess could bear to stay no longer. She fled Grannvale and was never seen again. As I recall, her name was Cigyun. * Sigurd: ...Wow. That's horrible... So she was the mother of Lord Arvis... * Filat: Indeed. I can scarcely imagine what this was like for him... Losing both parents at only the age of seven... * Sigurd: Mm. And yet, I feel so sorry for the prince. Not to mention, for Cigyun as well... * Filat: Oh! My apologies. I'm sure a soldier of your caliber has better things to worry about than court gossip. Please, don't worry about the story. You have a war with Agustria to win, after all! Farewell, Lord Sigurd. We look forward to the day that you, too, return to the fatherland in triumph. (Enemy phase, Mackily) * Clement: You can't be serious! They've come as far as Anphony?! Are they just going to keep going until all Agustria is theirs? They'll have to come this way. We've no choice but to fight. Deploy the ballistae. We're all that stands between the capital and Grannvale's dogs of war! (Agusty) * Erinys: King Chagall, with all due respect, may we begin already? I need to find Prince Lewyn as quickly as possible. You said you know his location. That's the only reason I'm here. * Chagall: Apologies for the delay, knight, but I just received word of a lead for you. I trust you've noticed we're currently contending with a Grannvale invasion? They have taken Prince Lewyn captive! My scouts report that their army is arresting and executing anyone and anything which stands in their way. Your prince is being held in Evans Castle. Reports say that he is soon to face the axe. * Erinys: No... I can't allow this! Thank you for your assistance. We'll leave to rescue him at once. Our queen, Rahna, cautioned us against clashing with other nations on our mission, but we may have no choice. Should Grannvale's troops cross our way, they'll be confronted without hesitation. * Chagall: Oho... This is even better than I'd hoped! Best of luck on your hunt. * Erinys: I'll be on my way, then. (Erinys and four Pegasus Knights leave Agusty) * Chagall: She's gone... Pah! Stupid little girl. Ready the Agusty knights to deploy! End those pigs in a single strike! Lewyn speaks to Erinys * Lewyn: Wait... Erinys?! The hell are you doing here? * Erinys: Huh? Aren't you... ...It can't be! Prince Lewyn?! ...What exactly are you wearing, milord? * Lewyn: What, this? I'm a bard now. You know, walking the land, spreading songs and cheer? What do you say: perfect, or perfect? * Erinys: Er... Perfect? But why, milord... Aren't you supposed to be held captive at Evans? I got here as fast as I could, but... * Lewyn: I'm imprisoned at Evans, am I? Where'd you hear that one? * Erinys: King Chagall of Agustria said so. * Lewyn: Chagall? Hah! Hate to break it to you, Erinys, but you've been tricked! It's nice and all that you're so ready to trust, but you wouldn't last ten seconds out there in the city! It'd eat you and your innocence alive. You might even end up like Silvia... * Erinys: Silvia, milord...? * Lewyn: Oh, Silvia's... Er, it's not important. Point is, what are you doing all the way out here? * Erinys: Isn't it obvious? I'm here to find and bring you home, milord. It's been two years since you fled Silesse. Her Majesty is gravely worried about you. Please, milord. Come home with me. * Lewyn: Do you have any idea what that'd do to Silesse, Erinys? If I go back, I'll have no choice but to take the throne. It's my late father's will, but my uncles would never accept it. Just one false step and we'd have a civil war, just like here. And it's always the common folk who suffer for it! If there are people who want to be kings or whatever, great! Out here, though? I'm free, and I like it that way. I don't want a thing to do with that throne. For the good of Silesse, just give it to one of my uncles. * Erinys: I can't allow that, milord. You know as well as I that the kings of Silesse must bear descent from Forseti, the wind god. You, milord, are the sole living scion of his lineage. Neither of your uncles bear it. You milord, are Silesse's future! Yourself and your uncles aside, all Silesse wishes to see you claim the throne. And... And your mother, the queen, was in tears when she sent me... Please, milord... Come back. * Lewyn: Erinys... Ugh, don't you start crying too! Give me a break... I can't stand to see a woman in tears... Okay, fine. I'll think about going home. Just... Give me some time to muster the nerve, alright? * Erinys: Thank you. In that case, I'm staying with you until you're ready, milord. I'll send a messenger back to Silesse to report that you're safe. * Lewyn: Wow, you're persistent, I'll grant you that. All right. I think I'll stay with Sigurd's amry for now. He's a pretty neat guy to work with, not to mention his army's full of beauties! Hey, Erinys, you could stand to get to know some of the ladies here. Maybe their stylishness could rub off on you a bit! * Erinys: Yes, milord... * Lewyn: Hey, I'm just kidding, Erinys! Relax a bit! Don't take everything so seriously! ...Heh, nobody in the world's as sweet as you. Don't you ever change a thing. * Erinys: Y-yes, sir... I mean, no, milord... Seizing Mackily * Sigurd: Good. Mackily is ours. That leaves the capital, Agusty... * Oifey: Indeed, sire, but don't get too careless. We've been informed that Agusty still hosts a sizable defensive force. We ought to take the most utmost care. * Sigurd: Mm, you're right. Who knows what Chagall has up his sleeve... (Next Enemy Phase, Agusty) * Chagall: W-what?! Mackily has fallen too? Ugh... Zane! Your unit's our last line of defense. Take the field, immediately! * Zyne: Y-yes, sir, but- * Chagall: Cease your whining! Get out there! (Zyne leaves) * Manfroy: Chagall... So quick to panic at the first sign of trouble, are we? * Chagall: Y-you! Manfroy!! If it weren't for your schemes, I wouldn't be in this mess! How in the blazes will you fix this?! * Manfroy: Heh heh... You exaggerate my role. All I did was advise the removal of the king, obstacle to your ambition as he was. All else was your choice. Can you doubt this? * Chagall: I... Damn it all! How is Sigurd's little army even this strong? This isn't fair! Manfroy, I'm begging you... Help me. What am I supposed to do now?! * Manfroy: As I said, this isn't over. As a last resort, I do believe you have a fellow of use imprisoned here... Yes, I speak of Eldigan. Eldigan and Sigurd have been associates for years. Sigurd will unquestionably listen to Eldigan's counsel. Of course, Eldigan can't do that while locked up, can he? Go apologize to him. * Chagall: Er... Y-yes, of course! Surely, Eldigan is the answer! Now, if you'll excuse me... (Chagall leaves) * Manfroy: Ugh... what a simpleton. * Dark mage: Your Excellency, I bear news from the east. Just now, I bore witness to the assassination of Prince Kurth. * Manfroy: Is that so? Excellent. This grows more interesting, if I do say so myself. With Kurth's death there remains but a single scion to Naga's holy lineage, and that old fool hardly needs our help to die. And then, all that will remain is the restoration of the dark one, and then the world will belong to us... * Dark mage: What of Duke Arvis, Your Excellency? Is he in agreement with your plan? * Manfroy: Why, of course. As a bearer of the dark one's blood, what choice does he have? Not even one of Arvis' stature can afford the wider world learning of his dark heritage, lest he be burned at the stake. Could a man as prideful as Arvis bear to meet such an end? * Dark mage: So he will betray his king and style himself emperor, and... * Manfroy: Indeed... But that will not be enough. Arvis alone cannot restore the dark god. We still need one more person... That woman's daughter. (Outside) * Zyne: Men, move out! We may die here today, but we shall die in the fatherland's name! Seizing Agusty (If Eve, Eva and Alva all survived) * Eve: Milady, we three shall return to Nordion. Before we leave, however, we have something for you. This ring will help you fight more like a mounted knight. Put it on and it will allow you to keep moving after fighting or healing. I know it will prove highly useful to you. Take care, milady! (Otherwise, skip this line) * Oifey: Sire, King Chagall survived the battle, but he was badly wounded. He's currently being attended to by a royal priest. * Sigurd: From what I heard, somebody pulled him from the battlefield when he was defeated. Who in the world would've done that...? * Eldigan: That was me, Sigurd. I rescued King Chagall. I preserved the life of the last survivor of the Agusty dynasty. No matter how unwise his decisions, no matter how ill his temper, I cannot sit in silence and allow my liege to die. * Sigurd: Hm? Eldigan?! You're safe! Thank the gods! I've been looking everywhere for you, since I heard you'd been arrested. * Eldigan: I suppose I was... But what is the meaning of this, Sigurd? Why is your army swarming the capital the first thing I find upon release? Why are reports saying our castles are now under the rule of Grannvale officers, as if we are a mere tributary state? I'm indisposed for barely any time at all, only to find Grannvale has made itself at home in Agustria behind my back! There had better be a damned good explanation for all of this, Sigurd, or there will be consequences. * Sigurd: I'm so sorry, Eldigan. You're absolutely right: none of this makes sense to me, either. As if out of nowhere, the entirety of Agustria suddenly turned against us. We had no choice. I've been order to remain here with my army for the time being, to maintain peace and order. Eldigan, please. I know this is a dreadful situation, but one year is all I need. I can restore the country's peace to normal and repair our diplomatic ties, but only if I'm allowed time to do it. Once our time is through, we'll leave your country with no objections. My king and I pledge our word. * Eldigan: Hm... I suppose I've little choice but to take you at your word. Very well: you have your year. I shall relocate the king to the northern Madino Castle for his own protection. I'll also leave my Cross Knights stationed at Fort Silvail. Offer even the slightest provocation, and your forces will have us to answer to. Remember, I'm holding you to your word. Break your promise, and we will break you. Do I make myself clear, Sigurd? * Sigurd: Of course. You know I'm not about to betray you. Please, Eldigan. You have to trust me! Village conversations * Woman: War's the most dreadful thing, and 'tis always the innocent and helpless who suffer most for it. Please... go home to your families. * Young woman: Hey, thanks for saving us! I want you to have this, one of my favorite things. It's a pretty little bracelet, huh? Wear it at the shops and the nice man there'll be happy to give ya a discount! * Old man: We can't thank you enough for helpin' us. This here sword's the best we can do. It's an unusual sort, innit? They call it an armorslayer. In the right hands it'll cleave right through the thickest armor. If your hands aren't the right hands, though? Maybe it can make ya a quick but at the pawn shop in town. * Man: Anphony's Lord Macbeth is the foulest, most gold-obsessed man there it. He does nothin' but torment us for his own profit. I wish I could kill em' with my bare hands! * Old man: The late King Imuka was truly a great man. His sudden passing has been nothin' but devastating for us all. He's barely been buried for long and his son Chagall's already runnin' the country into the ground! If Lord Eldigan had a claim to the throne, somehow, then we wouldn't be in this mess... * Young man: There's still gotta be descendants of the dark lord Loptous livin' somewhere, right? Folk in the big cities like Agusty an' Mackily certainly seem to think so. Every year they do these huge hunts for Loptous' spawn. They arrest a ton of people, then burn 'em all at the stake, even if they're innocent... Madness, I tell ya! * Man: The great Lord Eldigan of Nordion is a descendant of Hezul the Brave, one of the legendary Twelve Crusaders. He wield's Hezul's old weapon, Mystletainn, the demon blade. They say it's as strong as Isaach's Balmung and Chalphy's Tyrfing... The three mightiest blades in all of creation. * Woman: Psst! Wanna hear somethin' saucy? Y'know how Lord Eldigan has a li'l sister, right? Well, lookin' at 'em, wouldn't ya say there's more to it than that? If ya know what I mean... Ohoho! I love me a li'l bit of gossip! Hmm? I've better things to do than run me mouth y'say? Fine, then. * Old man: Beware of Bishop Clement, the lord of Mackily Castle. That dastard wields a magical staff that they call a Sleep staff. If you're not careful, you'll find yourself snoozin' and wide open to bein' attacked. * Woman: Lord Eldigan is a sincere and righteous man, but alas, his sincerity's never been welcome to the ears of King Chagall. That's gotta be why he was locked up. Please, for the good of all Agustria... Help Lord Eldigan! Conversations Deirdre and Ethlyn * Ethlyn: How are you faring so far, Deirdre? I know my brother is worried something fierce about you risking you life like this. * Deirdre: Ethlyn...? Thank you for asking, but I'm doing just fine for now. Everything will be alright. I can fell it. So long as I'm at Sigurd's side, our happiness will see us through. * Ethlyn: I don't think I've ever seen Sigurd as happy as he's been since he met you. He's practically a changed man! * Deirdre: Ethlyn... Here. I'd like you have this. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while. * Ethlyn: Oh? ...Is- is this a light brand?! Wow... These are so rare and hard to come by! Are you sure you want to give me this? * Deirdre: Of course. I know that it will serve you well. * Ethlyn: I can't thank you enough, Deirdre! I'll always treasure it! Dew and Lachesis * Dew: Hey! Lachesis! There y'are! Check out this little beauty of a sword! Thought I'd give it to ya. * Lachesis: Oh? I can't say I've seen a blade so peculiar before. Does it have a name? * Dew: It's called a thief's sword. Wanna gut the bad guys? This thing's yer best friend. * Lachesis: Er... Thank you. Although, why are you giving this to me? I'm hardly complaining, but surely you need a decent sword? * Dew: Nah, I'm not bothered. There ain't any point in me keeping it. Let's just say it does a lot more than just stab... Heh. See ya around! Quan and Finn * Quan: Finn, these Agustrians are proving to be far worthier opponents than the thugs of Verdane, wouldn't you say? For stronger enemies, what could be more fitting than a stronger weapon? Let's see how you fare with this. * Finn: Is that... a brave lance?! Are you sure you want to entrust me with such a rarity? * Quan: Of course. You are House Leonster's most promising young knight. You are our future, and I'd sooner see you live this day. Arming you properly is the best I can do to help for now, so yes. Take this spear. * Finn: What an honor, milord! Thank you. Sigurd and Lewyn * Sigurd: Lewyn, I presume? The one who's been helping defend the villages? I appreciate the aid. As I understand it, you're a bard, but you also wield magic? That's unusual. * Lewyn: Something like that. I guess it's a hobby. You're that Sigurd fellow, aren't you? It's obvious what your little hobby is: war! Clearly you've got so much spare time, you spend it starting war after war! * Sigurd: Come again? You seem angry, but- * Lewyn: Don't play dumb! Think about the people of all the countries that you're flattening! You come barging in, swords flashing, and all you do is ruin the lives of normal folk who're trying to make a living here! * Sigurd: You're right. My apologies, Lewyn... I didn't even think about that, but I can't stand knowing I've done this to them. * Lewyn: Words are just words without actions backing them up. If you really feel so bad, then why not pull your army out? * Sigurd: Mm, you're right... Very well. I'll consult with my troops and arrange a retreat. * Lewyn: Wait, you're serious about this? * Sigurd: Of course. I've been mulling over retreating for a while already, and you just gave me the answer to all of this. I've had enough of the war approach. I think I'd rather seek a diplomatic answer. * Lewyn: Yeah, no. Trying to get through to Chagall now would be a total waste of everyone's time. Besides, if you lot pull out now, then nothing stands between a peeved king and all the citizens who've helped you so far. Are you sure you're okay with leaving them all hanging like that? * Sigurd: Well, no, but... Er... I... * Lewyn: Ahahaha! Y'know, I guess I was wrong about you. You're alright, Sigurd. Say, why don't I help you finish this fight up? * Sigurd: Er... Okay, I suppose... Who are you, anyway? * Lewyn: Who, me? I'm just a wayward troubadour, my friend... Beowolf and Lachesis * Beowolf: Hey, you! You're that Nordion lady, aren't ya? * Lachesis: E-excuse me?! Such boorishness! What manner of lowlife is asking? * Beowolf: Oh, er, sorry 'bout that, ma'am. The name's Beowulf, a hired blade. * Lachesis: What do you want? * Beowolf: Uh... Well, I just wanted to give ya a quick heads up about fightin'. See, war ain't the fun and games you're used to. And someone as green as you... Well, you're gonna get in the way. Besides, a princess's a princess. Why not run along back to your castle now? * Lachesis: H-how dare you! My business in battle is just that: my business! Not yours! I'll nail your foul mouth closed! * Beowolf: Heh. You really are Eldigan's sister. Shoulda known you wouldn't be a pushover. * Lachesis: What's that? Do you know my brother?! * Beowolf: Oh, yeah. Eldigan and me, we go way back. I'd never've been so noisy if he hadn't asked me to keep an eye on ya. * Lachesis: Is that so? Oh, I'm sorry for snapping at you so. * Beowolf: Eh, I've seen a lot worse in me time. Hey, how about a quick battle lesson? Eldigan thought it'd be a big help. * Lachesis: Why, thank you. I'd like that. Alec and Silvia * Alec: Hey! You're Silvia, aren't you? Excuse me for being so foward, but you're adorable! * Silvia: Finally! Here I was, thinkin' this army's nothin' but stiff and borin' military types. It's about time someone appreciated me! * Alec: Heh, I guess I'm the only decent guy around here. Glad I found you. * Silvia: Thanks! Me, too! * Alec: I guess we'll be here a while, so how about dinner sometime? Bet that'd be nice. * Silvia: Ooh, yeah! Maybe I'll dance for you too! I've got a special one that nobody's seen yet. It's kinda embarrassing, 'cause it's VERY special. Maybe I'll show it to ya, though! * Alec: Y-you will? Oh, I can't wait! Silvia and Sigurd * Silvia: Eee! It's the great Lord Sigurd! * Sigurd: Er... Hello, there? You're a dancer, right? The battlefield is too dangerous for the likes of you. Go back to the castle. * Silvia: Come on, sir! Don'tcha know who I am? I'm Silviaaaaaaa! You can call me Silvie if ya want, though! * Sigurd: Look, I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time to look after children. Be a good little girl and run along back to the castle, alright? * Silvia: Rrrgh... Good little girl?! Look at me! How d'you look at someone this hot and think "little girl"?! What is wrong with you? Never thought ya'd be such a borin' old stiff, just like everyone else 'round here... * Sigurd: Enough! I have work to do. * Silvia: Sigh... Oh, well. Back to being a lone, delicate flower, sprouting in a battlefield... My beauty is nothing to the tide of bodies... * Sigurd: Ugh... What in the world is... Erinys and Sigurd * Erinys: Lord Sigurd, I presume? * Sigurd: I am indeed. And you, madam? * Erinys: My name is Erinys. I'm a royal knight of Silesse. I wish to join your army, so as to keep an eye on Prince Lewyn. * Sigurd: Er... Prince Lewyn? What are you on about? * Erinys: My lord Lewyn is the rightful heir to the Silessian crown. He is a scion of Ced, the Wind Crusader, and is the sole inheritor of his power. * Sigurd: Wait, THAT Lewyn?! Heh... I knew there was something odd about him, but I'd never have thought him to be Silessian royalty. Any idea why he's pretending to be a bard? * Erinys: That's a long story, sir, and I'm hardly the most qualified to tell it. Perhaps try asking him later, but for now... * Sigurd: Fair enough. It's hardly my business, anyway. I'm glad you're here, Erinys. A pegasus knight among us would be a great help. Would you mind aiding us in battle? * Erinys: Yes, sir! I'll do my part! Events (Arden's Pursuit Ring) * Arden: ...Sigh. I don't get it. No matter how hard I train or how strong I get, I'm still the butt of every joke 'round here. Maybe if I were more like Alec, with how he can attack twice... That'd be all I need to get a bit of respect, methinks... and maybe a cute lass while I'm at it... Hee hee. But I'm still just me... Back to the ol' grind, I suppose... Hang on? What's this little ring thing? Ooh, maybe it's one of those magical ones I keep hearing about. That'd be grand, wouldn't it? Let's try her on... Hm... Hwooooarh! W-what's this power I'm feeling?! IS this what Alec feels like all the time? Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts